(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article anti-lost device and an article anti-lost method, and more particularly to the article anti-lost device and method capable of immediately reminding a user when an article leaves the user by a predetermined distance to prevent the article from getting lost or stolen.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The modern human being has the busy life, so the article, such as the mobile phone, purse, glasses, notebook computer, carry-on baggage or the like carried therewith, or even the accompanying child, companion, family or old person, often tends to be forgotten, lost, or robbed due to temporary lack of attention. More particularly, some parents or teachers led the kids out to play, and the kids tend to be in danger due to negligence of their being unaware that the kids have left the presence of the parents or teachers. For example, the previously reported news regarding the tragedy that a kid suffocated on a kindergarten school bus when the bus reaches the campus because the teacher and the driver have left the kid on the bus due to the lack of attention.